Going Overboard
by mystery of the mist
Summary: When Alice spends too much while shopping and later shows her parents disrespect, she gets into some trouble.  WARNING: SPANKING OF A TEENAGER!


**DISCLAIMER-TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**This is a one-shot. I probably won't be writing any new multiple chapter stories until I finish either my story _The Dawn of Misbehavior _or my story _Nightmares and Dreams_.**

**I hope you like this one and please enjoy!**

As I walked to my car in the mall parking lot, a vision hit me.

_Carlisle and Esme were standing in the living room when I arrived home._

_"Alice, may we please talk to you for a moment?" Esme asked._

_"Sure," I said with a nod._

_We sat in the living room._

_Carlisle had something in his hand. It was a white piece of paper with black text. There were three parts seperated by fold lines, indicating that it had probably just come out of an envelope._

_"Would you care to explain this?" Carlisle questioned, handing me the paper._

_The first thing I saw was the heading on the paper. It was from a credit card company. The next and final thing I noticed was a number. It was a big number with two digits then a comma then three more digits. There was a dollar sign in front of it._

_My eyes grew wide and I looked up at my parents. "Wow! Oh, I can't believe Rosalie's really spent that much this time!"_

_It was a lie, and they knew as well as I did that it wasn't true._

_"Don't try to blame this on your sister. You're getting yourself into worse trouble than you already are in," Esme said._

_I squeezed my eyes shut. "You buy one cute top and than you have to go get a matching skirt, shoes, bracelet, necklace, earrings, headband, jacket, and scarf. It happens all the time to many people."_

_"Apparently, Alice, it's happened to you several times this month," Carlisle pointed out._

_I sighed. "I guess so."_

_"There is no excuse for this, Alice," Esme scolded._

_"Come on, Mom, it's not like we don't have the money!" I protested._

_"Watch the attitude, Mary Alice," Esme warned._

_I scowled. "Don't tell me what to do! I can take care of myself!"_

_"From the looks of this bill, you can't," Carlisle commented. "And show your mother some respect."_

_I glared at him. "You're making this a bigger deal than it is, Dad!"_

_"That's it, Mary Alice, go upstairs to my office. I'll be up in a minute."_

_I started to protest, but he said in a warning tone, "Don't push it."_

_I walked upstairs._

My vision ended there.

If I could only get home in time to get the mail before my parents...then I could take the bill and hide it before they got home.

I sped down the streets like there was no tomorrow. I kept on searching the future to make sure that there were no cops that would bust me for speeding.

When I got home, I drove right up to the mailbox only to find that there was not one piece of mail.

I was so dead.

I slowly pulled into the garage and got out of the car. I left the bags of things I had bought in the car-I didn't want Carlisle and Esme to be more mad at me than they already were.

When I got inside, everything played out exactly how my vision had shown it.

I shook as I sat on the couch in Carlisle's office. I knew what my punishment would be, and just in case I didn't know, I had a vision that showed me.

I didn't get spanked often. No, that honor belonged to Emmett-he had a habit of breaking things and using bad language. Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie all had their fair share of spankings, too.

In fact, I had only been spanked seventeen times before, and they were never bare. Emmett's spanking count was probably quintuple that (not exaggerating-he had a knack for getting in trouble) and Jasper's, Edward's, and Rosalie's were at least double that. For years that have turned into decades now, I have always been allowed to keep my pants up or my skirt down. When I had been spanked before, the total number of swats had been a maximum of ten smacks.

I knew this time would be worse. I had been warned before about my spending problems. I'd gone overboard-way, way, _way_ overboard.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I told the person to come in.

Carlisle walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat next to me.

"We need to talk, honey," he said, pulling me close to him.

"I'm sorry for going overboard with shopping," I began.

"And?" he prompted.

I sighed. "And for being rude to you and Mom."

"Go on," Carlisle said.

"And for lying because I said it was Rosalie's fault."

"Good girl. Alice, I believe that you know the consequence."

I nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"You've always gotten relatively light spankings before, and I think you know this time will be worse."

"I kind of figured that," I admitted.

"Alright, Alice, over my lap."

He assisted me bend over. I felt my pants being pulled down followed by my panties.

**SMACK!**

I gasped at the first swat. Carlisle had never gone that hard on me.

**SMACK!**

The second was no different. I gasped again.

**SMACK!**

I let out an involuntary whimper.

**SMACK!**

I began to squirm a little bit.

**SMACK!**

My butt was now in a stinging agony.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

I started to cry.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Then Carlisle started lecturing. "I'm very disappointed in you, Alice. We've discussed your spending problems before. Also, you know better than to disrespect your mother and me."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I'm sorry, Daddy! Please stop! Please, Daddy!"

I felt my position being shifted. Carlisle began to spank my sit-spots, the upper thigh area.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"OW! PLEASE STOP!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

I was sobbing now.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

I stopped my squirming and just accepted the rest of the spanking.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Daddy stopped spanking me.

I felt myself being lifted into his arms. He rocked me gently and whispered, "You're okay, sweetie. Daddy's got you."

I sobbed in his arms. I had never been spanked that bad.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy!"

"It's okay, Alice, it's all over. You're forgiven and we can forget about it now."

My sobs showed no signs of decreasing. The sting in my bottom was still present. It felt like it would never go away!

"I love you, honey," Daddy said.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

I felt him stand up and carry me into the hallway. He brought me into my room and put me on my bed.

I continued to sob. Daddy stayed with me and stroked my hair. He whispered soothing things.

Soon another voice joined his. "It's over, baby. Shh. You're alright, Alice."

"Mommy, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, sweetie, I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

Gradually, my sobs reduced to cries as I was wrapped in my parents' arms.

**Please review!**


End file.
